frantic possesion takes control
by totem
Summary: PHOEBE HALLIWELL...was this world ever good to her!
1. Night baby, sweet dreams

Part 1  
  
Phoebe stood in the doorway of the kitchen, she watched as Piper moved swiftly around the cooker, as she prepared dinner and Prue sat sorting through photographs that she had prepared for the 415 magazine. She looked at them as the continued with what they were doing, unaware that they were been watched. Phoebe thought of all the times when they were younger and she would find her two older sisters in the same places, Piper at the cooker and Prue at the table working, she missed the simpler times in her life, the times in which she could just have no worries and take life as it came, recently she wished those times back, but she knew that they were times that would never return.  
  
Phoebe was about to walk into the kitchen when the door rang, Phoebe swung around and headed towards it, calling out to her sisters on her way, "I got it." She approached the door and pulled it open, stood in front of her was a tall, hansom man, his dark brown hair soaked through along with his leather coat and black jeans from the contentious rain that fell upon the city of San Francisco, "Jason, what the hell are you doing here?" Phoebe asked, slightly amused at the sight in front of her.

He smiled his trade mark grin that always made Phoebe give into him, and do what ever he asked, "Well I could lie and say work, but I really wanted to see you."

Phoebe shook her head, "Come in out the rain." She instructed moving backward allowing him to enter the manor.  
  
Jason walked in leaning towards Phoebe; he lent in to kiss her and as their lips met the rain from his face and hair dripped onto Phoebe's face, she pulled away, "You would have thought that you had seen enough of me today at the office." She said.

Jason couldn't help but smile, "I can never have enough of you!" with this he once again lent forward and kissed her, a kiss in which she returned.  
  
After a few minuets Jason and Phoebe stopped kissing and she took his wet coat from him reviling a tight white t-shirt, she put the coat on the hook and walked to the living room followed by Jason, they sat on the sofa, "Jason, what did you really come here for? Not that I'm complaining."

Phoebe said softly, reviling a smile in Jason's direction, Jason looked at the floor, "I never can keep anything from you can I?" he replied, "Truth is, I came to speak to you."

Phoebe sat back in the chair, "Oh yeah! About what?" she asked.

"how about going to a 'niners game next Friday?" he asked with a smile stuck on his face as he pulled out two tickets for the football game.

Phoebe's face lit up, "Are you joking?" she asked.

"No joke." He replied, Phoebe through her arms around him, "Jason you're the best...I...don't...believe you...got...tickets...I...love...you...so...much." She said between adoring kisses, before finally he wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her affectionately.  
  
Phoebe sat in Jason's arms for the next five minuets, kissing him none stop through out this time, she had never felt so safe as she did in his arms, she was at ease when she was with him, nothing could ever go wrong between the two of them. Jason stopped kissing her and looked deep into his eyes and her into his, "Phoebe?" he asked, neither braking eye contact.

"yeah." She answered

"You know today, what you said? Well did you mean it?" he asked

Phoebe smiled, "About the management be slave drivers? Of course I did." She answered.

Jason couldn't help but smile, "No, I mean what you said about, us."

Phoebe looked at where his and her hands joined on her lap, and then looked back up to him, "Yeah, I really did." She said nodding her head, "I really love you Jason, you make me fell safe, happy, when I'm with you I have no worries, nothing can harm me."

Jason looked at her, "Good because I feel the same way about you. Have I ever told you that I love you?" he asked, Phoebe shook her head "No!" she said, Jason smiled once again, "I do." He replied

Phoebe rested her head on his firm chest, "I love you to" she answered, he rested his head on hers pulling her closer.  
  
Moments later the silence was broken by a crying Wyatt been brought down the stairs in Leo's arms, Phoebe turned around to see an exhausted Leo, "How's my favorite little man?" Phoebe asked.

Leo walked into the living room with a crying baby, "Very tired!" Leo stated matter of factly

"Not you!" Phoebe said amused by Leos reply, "Give him to his favorite aunt." Phoebe instructed standing up out of Jason's arms.

Leo walks towards Phoebe and hands her Wyatt, "Good luck, trust me your going to need it." As Leo hands him over, he looks over to Jason, "Hay, didn't see you there, how you been?" Leo asked

Jason smiled, "Well let's just say I have had more sleep than it looks like you have." He replied.

"I know tell me about it, that kids got a set of lungs I'll tell you."

With that they both looked over to the side of the room where Phoebe was walking around rocking Wyatt back and forth, his cries turned to a quiet gurgle before he started to drift of to sleep, "Who's the cutest little Halliwell I ever did see." Phoebe said in her baby voice, "Yes you are." The love was only too evident as Phoebe looked down on her nephew.  
  
Leo looked over at Phoebe and then to Jason, "I don't know how she dose it!" he said obviously puzzled.

Jason looked upon Phoebe and smiled, "Looks like you could take a few lessons!" he stated, Leo turned to him, "Well it looks like I have a break, Do you want to head out for a beer?" He asked Jason.

Jason stood up, "I'll just get my coat." With that he headed across the living room to Phoebe and Wyatt, he lent over and kissed he on the cheek, and then whispered in her ear careful not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms, "Honey, I'm just of to get a beer with Leo. I'll see you tomorrow."

With this Phoebe turned to him, kissing him on his lips, "Sure, have a good time and don't keep him out too late because I know who will be left with Wyatt." Phoebe said quietly, holding back the laughter.

"Okay, Love you." He said before looking down upon the baby, "Night, night baby." He said in a baby voice much in the same way they would all talk to the young infant.

"Love you honey." Phoebe said as he walked away, "You too." was all that was hared as he and Leo left the Manor, taking his coat on the way out of the door.  
  
With this Phoebe looked down as the soundly sleeping Wyatt she held so close, "What are we going to do with your daddy?" she asked once again in her child like voice, as she headed for the kitchen.

When she rounded the door Piper was the first to notice them, Phoebe looked up and started talking in a whisper, "Piper, daddy left baby with aunty again. And he stole my boyfriend and has gone out with him to get a beer."

Piper shook her head, "Not again, I swear to God, Leo will do anything to get out of the night shift." She said amused at her husband's antics.

Prue looked up, "So is daddy still having trouble getting the little one off to sleep?" she asked

"Looks like it." Piper added.  
  
As she did Prue stood up and walked over to the youngest that was leaning against the wall, "he is just a sweet heart; I still can't believe that you're a mom Piper." Prue said in a low voice like them all.

"Oh trust me, and believe it when he wakes you up at all hours." Piper said with a smile on her face, "Talking about sweet hearts, how's yours doing Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Phoebe smiled, "Great, he makes me so happy and he got tickets to the 'Niner's match next Friday."

Prue smiled, "God, Phoebe Halliwell, the way to win her heart, a footy match." she stated sarcastically.

Phoebe smiled as did Piper, "You do know if I wasn't holding this little gem, I would slap you."

Phoebe informed the older Halliwell sister, who had now kissed Phoebe on the forehead, "No I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it." Prue said.

"Me too." Piper added.

Phoebe looked down at the child she held in her arms, "Yeah I am." She looked over at Piper, "Shall I put him up in his cot."

Piper looked up, "Yeah sure, if you don't mind."  
  
With this Piper put the spoon she had in her hand and made her way over to her baby who was in the arms of the youngest sister, she bent down to the infant and kissed his head softly, "Night baby, sweet dreams."

With that Prue also wished the baby a good night, "Night kiddo." It was then that Phoebe headed towards the stairs, Piper back to the cooking and Prue began to set the table.  
  
The youngest Halliwell ascended the stairs with the infant in her arms; she talked mindlessly away to the young child in a baby voice "Aunt Phoebe loves her little Wyatt doesn't she? Yes she dose." Phoebe stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down upon Wyatt as his chest rose slowly up and down, and his tinny hands clenched into a fist were held tight to his side Phoebe was sure that there was a hint of a smile on his face. She continued to the room that was at the end of the corridor, where the nursery was.  
  
Back downstairs Piper place three plates on the table, Prue walked over taking her seat and Piper did the same, "Piper this looks great." Prue said.

Piper smiled, "I may own a club now, but it's like riding a bike." She explained referring to her ability to cook, Prue laughed a little, and then she stopped.

"What's taking our little sis so long?" She asked

Piper stood up, "I'll go see what's happening up there." Prue nodded her head and Piper started up the stairs.  
  
Just as she got to the top Phoebe was walking down the corridor towards her, "Took you're time didn't you?" Piper asked,  
  
"It's not my fault your little boy likes his favorite aunt to read him a story."

Piper looked up with a smile on her face "Firstly, don't let Prue hear you say that and Secondly, don't blame you tardiness on Wyatt."  
  
As they made their way down the steps Phoebe found herself been forced into the world of black and white she could never escape, it hit her like a knife, she gasped and stumbled a bit, before been steadied by her older sister, Seconds past but to Phoebe it felt like hours as she came back into her body gasping for air and shocked at what she had just seen.  
  
"Phoebe what is it? What did you see?" Piper asked, becoming increasingly worried, Phoebe couldn't answer she, looked at Piper for a second before turning around and racing up the stairs.

"Prue!" Piper screamed as she too turned and followed Phoebe. It didn't take long for Prue to be behind her sisters.


	2. I can't feel my legs!

Part 2

Phoebe ran down the corridor with Piper and Prue behind her she burst through the door to Piper's room and then her vision started to take place, a demon shimmered into the nursery. Phoebe didn't think only reacted, by the time that Piper and Prue had seen what the hell was going on Phoebe was running in the direction of Wyatt.

Piper and Prue saw as the darklighter took aim, they were froze in shock, they couldn't do anything, Piper feared for the life of her sister and child, she screamed out, "PHOEBE!"

The arrow was shot, Phoebe wasn't going to make it, and she was going to watch as he nephew was killed, as the arrow got closer and closer, inch by inch Phoebe's world turned into slow motion and before she knew what she was doing she dived into the air, shielding Wyatt from the arrow she took it in the chest, it buried it's self deep into Phoebe she screamed as she felt it rip through the skin, and then through to the bone. "AGGHHHHH" Phoebe fell to the floor and before Piper and Prue could react, the Darklighter shimmered out.

Blood soon soaked through Phoebe's cloths, the pain was unbearable Piper and Prue were soon by her side, "Leo! LEO!" They screamed, it was then that Wyatt started to cry.

Phoebe opened her eyes with much effort, and looked into Piper's eyes, as she opened her mouth to speak she started to cough, blood escaped her mouth and ran down the side of her face, her eyes were filled tears as she gasped for her last breath, she couldn't move only lie and wait...

Phoebe and Prue were in tears, "Hold on Pheebs, come on hold on! Leo! LEO!" Prue shouted, Piper couldn't speak only looked into the eyes of the youngest that were frozen open as she struggled to hold onto her life. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, she looked up at to her sisters, "I...ugh..." she coughed up blood again as she pain ripped through her chest, "I ...can't feel my legs" she cried, Piper moved the hair from her sisters face that was damp from sweat.

* * *

Leo lent up against the bar as he took a swig from his beer, "Jason man, we have known each other for over..." Leo looked thoughtfully for a second, "Lets just say we were together a lot in the sixties, and from someone who knows the Halliwell sisters pretty damn well you should tell her, it's better than her finding out like piper did with me...save a lot of hassle."

Jason took a swig of beer, "I know I should tell her but it doesn't quite fit into an everyday convocation..." he looked at Leo, "Hay Phoebe, so we going out tonight? Oh? Well before we go, I just want to say, I died in 1952 and now I'm a whitelighter."

Leo couldn't help but smile, "You know what, tell her. First of all she'll be shocked, and may get angry, and then she'll accept it."

"You think?" Jason asked hopefully,

"Yeah, but just remember your Halliwell can fight. Good!"

Jason smiled, but it soon faded, "I really love her, and I don't want to lose her, but you know all that she went through with Cole...she wants a normal relationship, not a whitelighter."

"She loves you to...I can tell by the way she looks...tell her before she finds out some other way."

"I will..." before he could finish, both were interrupted by the cries of the two older Halliwell sisters, and then they felt a sharp pain, both looking at each other they said together "PHOEBE!"

Prue and Piper, sat next to their baby, tears rolling down their face, "It'll be okay honey you are going to be fine."

Just as Prue said this she saw orbs forming, two sets, although she found it strange she had bigger things to worry about, as they both formed, and became corporal Piper and Prue stuttered only for a second, "Leo Phoebe, she...Help her."

Both Leo and Jason orbed in, as soon as they saw Phoebe's lifeless body the automatically ran to her side, and knelt down beside her, they saw the arrow on the floor, and automatically knew that it was a dark lighter. Prue and Piper knew the drill, they stepped back allowing Leo to do his work.

Leo lifted his hands but no orbs formed, his hands were shaking and his palms damp, Jason saw what was happening, "Leo. DO something" He shouted,

"Jason, it's...Help me." With that he to rose his hand over the wounded Phoebe and attempted to heal, Leo had a look on his face; it was a confused look...

Piper and Prue held each other, holding their breaths, after seeing the look on Leo's face Piper looked away, unable to watch the possible death of her sister, he baby sister. Prue was just frozen in shock, unable to speak or move.

Leo looked up at Jason and Jason at Leo, "Can you? It's..." He stopped,

Jason looked down at Phoebe once again and stuttered, "She's...


	3. My girlfriend My sistrer

PART 3

"SHE'S WHAT?" Prue screamed, unable to take the silence any longer,

"She is pregnant!" Leo said,

Piper looked up, and for the first eyes into the loving eyes of her husband, but they were unreadable, "Leo...is my sister dead, is she going to die?"

There it was she said what everyone was thinking, "No" Leo answered, "She is really weak? We'll save her"

"Why can't you heal her?" Piper asked,

"I don't know..."

Jason brought his hand up to Phoebe's face, tears silently fell from his cheeks, As he hared Phoebe taking shallow breaths, maybe her last... he spoke, not moving his view from Phoebe, "She's having My baby, and I'm a whitelighter the poison is going to kill her if we don't do something" Leo knew this was true but, he did what Leo did best, slipped into a world of denial where everything turns out perfect, "No well think of something...we can heal her major wound, if we combine our powers, that will at least give us time to find away."

"What?" Prue asked,

"I don't know, go and check in the book of shadows...while we heal her." Prue walked over to Phoebe and bent down; kissing her on the forehead, she spoke softly, "Hold on baby." Then she looked up at Leo, and firmly stated, "Don't let her Die." She didn't look at Jason, it was all to much about her sister impending death, she couldn't deal with him been a whitelighter, and the father of a magical baby...her sisters magical baby.

Piper walked over and sat near her sister, "Heal her your powers do what you need. I want my sister back." Leo nodded, he raised his hands over Phoebe, and Jason did the same, taking Leo's hands in his, they mumbled in some ancient language before a large cluster of orbs surrounded there hands, a light so bright the Piper had to look away. Hoping...Praying that her sister would be alright.

Seconds passed, many long seconds, just as they were finishing and the orbs where dieing down Prue walked into the room, holding the book, she had been crying, her eyes had a red ness to them so slight, but still there.

Phoebe's eyes opened wearily, she looked up at the blurry scene before her, she couldn't focus on any think only the pain, her body felt so hot, her legs numb and her chest felt so heavy. But the first thing she remembered was the premonition, it replayed in her head, "W...W...Wyatt?!" she mumbled.

"Honey, Wyatt's fine Phoebe open your eyes, look at us." Piper said as she knelt next to here sister, Leo stepped back, Jason was in shock, and all four watched as the person they loved lay in agony and pain.

Phoebe felt someone's hand on her arm, she knew that feeling, she remembered that touch, "Jason?" she asked weakly, forcing her eyes open she saw her sisters, brother in law and boyfriend all there, "What..." she couldn't continue, she was overcome with pain, she shut her eyes tight, but didn't have enough energy to cry out, it was but a mumble, but it was evident to those around that Phoebe was in unexplainable amount of pain.

How long would she be able to hold on...?

Prue walked up into the attic just in time to see Jason throw a glass to the floor, and kick a load of boxes of the side, "Shit!" He shouted, Prue walked in, "Jason calm down."

"Prue, my girlfriend is down there dieing, and she's having my baby!"

"...I know! my sister is down there, dieing, she is pregnant with a baby she knows nothing about and she is asking what's going on with you...and frankly I'd like to know who you really are ...but standing here isn't going to save her...I suggest that you go to her and tell her everything..." Jason looked at Prue and saw that she wasn't kidding; he nodded his head, and took a deep breath, walking off in the direction of the stairs.

He knocked on the door, and entered, Piper was sat on the bed where Phoebe was lying, her head damp as beads of sweat rolled down, she forced her eyes open, "Jason?" she asked, then she saw him, "What's..." she couldn't finish, too scared at what the response would be. Jason walked further in, "Piper can I have a few minuets?" He asked, Piper nodded, she bent down and kissed Phoebe's head, "Sweetie I won't be far. And don't worry."

"Piper, are you sure that Wyatt's okay?" she sounded so weak and defeated, Piper stroked her sisters face, "Phoebe, Wyatt's fine, you saved him. He's gone with Leo. I'll see you in a minuet." Phoebe nodded slowly, only half a nod and with that Piper left, giving Jason a warning look on her way out.

When the door shut, he moved closer to Phoebe, "Phoebe baby..."

"W...who are you? Who are you really?" she gasped,

"Phoebe I...I'm a whitelighter."

"A..." she gulped, not having the energy to fight she just lay back letting the disbelief of everything consume her, "You...why?"

"Phoebe I'm sorry, really I was going to tell you?"

"When" Phoebe asked,

"I don't know, soon. I was just scared that you wouldn't want me...I was so scared that you wanted a normal life." Tears rolled down her face, "I'm scared Jason...Please, just hold me." Jason held back the tears that threatened to fall; he got up onto the bed and put his arm around Phoebe, because she was so weak he lifted her into his arms, "Phoebe you, you are going to be okay"

"You can't heal me!" she reminded, "Both of you can't. Why?" she still sounded so weak it was heart breaking, "I...Phoebe, you're pregnant!"

Phoebe shook her head, "N...no I'm, I, I..." She didn't know what to say,

"Phoebe we are going to have a baby." Jason told her, she didn't want to listen, "No Jason..." She cried, "Not again..."

"What do you mean again?" Jason asked,

"Is the baby going to...die?" Phoebe asked, shaking with fear,

Jason sat up so that he was in front of her, "Phoebe you and our baby are going to be fine if I have anything to do with it..." Phoebe shook her head, "Jason, the baby it's half whitelighter...that's why you can't..." Phoebe couldn't finish as tears fell down her face, Jason lay next to Phoebe and pulled her into a hug resting his hand on her stomach he told her, "Phoebe we are going to save you..." tears began to fall, "...and then we can fight, about all the stuff I never told you, what color the nursery should be and names. Then we'll spend our lives together."

Phoebe's whole body hurt as the poison passed threw, she couldn't stay awake, as tiredness gripped her, her eye lids fluttered shut and her hand fell and rested on her stomach, Jason saw this and his heart broke, he moved his arms from around her and kissed her lovingly on the forehead, tears fell down his face and onto Phoebe.

He stood up slowly from the bed and walked to the door of the room, slowly pulling it open tears now flowed like a water fall, he was unable to stop them and unable to control his feelings, he loved that girl and the very possibility that she may die was too real.

Piper was walking down the corridor towards the room when she hared Jason open it, she saw him step out so unlike the man she knew he was so broken. So lost and so hurt. It was then she noticed tears falling, tears spilling and he made no attempt to hide it, as he shut the door his knees buckled as her fell down the side of the door, he wasn't making a noise, just letting tears fall, Piper walked up to him and knelt beside him, "Everything will be fine."

"She was pregnant before?" he asked, Piper nodded, "Yeah she was..."

"We can't lose her or the baby."

"We aren't going to, Leo and Prue have found something..."

"What?" Jason asked, a gleam of hope audible, "We need you in the kitchen things aren't straight forward...we have a problem..."


	4. hypothetical situations

Part 4

"No! You are not going to..." Jason shouted as he banged his hand on the table, where Leo, Prue and Piper were stood around,

"Jason, there is know other way, I'd rather do this than lose my sister."

"No I promised her...I Promised."

"I understand that Jason, but if we don't she'll die." Piper explained as her eyes were filling with tears, all could tell that this was breaking Jason's heart,

"She has been through so much...I can't." he shouted,

"If you don't then, we are going to lose her...Is that what you want." Prue shouted her anger getting the better of her

"How can you make this decision...surly Phoebe should get a say." Jason screamed in response,

"Jason...Phoebe wont be forced to do this, but firstly we have to convince you...this is for the best." Prue said forcefully, looking him square in the eye.

"This is my baby you are talking about like it's nothing..." Jason shouted,

"I know Jason...and trust me...this is hard for us too." Piper tried to explain,

"Piper, this is too much...no way can you ask me to choose."

"I wish that I didn't have to...but I do!"

"Now if I came in here and told you that you had to chose between Piper and Wyatt, what would you do Leo?" Jason shouted,

"Jason, this isn't the time for hypothetical situations! Phoebe's situation is very real, you need to make a decision, what's it going to be?"

* * *

Jason sat outside Phoebe's bedroom door, tears streamed down his face, as he felt his heart breaking, he'd been there for an hour now, since the confrontation with the sisters and Leo. Still he hadn't got the courage to go in to Phoebe, to face her. He could hear as she was overcome with pain, as the poison ripped through her.

He rested his head of the wall behind him and looked up to the ceiling, he was praying that there would be another way, he had started looking but lost it with Prue shortly after, he was unable to help in the kitchen, mostly because of the consequences if he failed, but the consequences were just as great now he was sitting here. If Prue didn't find something in that damn book, then that was it his life was over, emotionally anyway because he would lose something very special.

Piper and Prue walked up the stairs of the Manor followed by Leo who was holding a potion bottle. They momentarily hesitated, and looked at each other, "Are you guys ready?" Prue asked,

"As ready as we'll ever be" Piper answered taking a deep breath to control her emotions, to push them away, because if she let feelings in she wouldn't be able to go through with this.

All three proceeded to the top of the stairs and as they started to walk towards the bedroom door, they saw Jason, tears falling down his cheeks and his body trembling.

Jason hared them come to the top of the stairs and he didn't miss the sighs from them when they saw him, "Tell me you found something anything" Jason demanded, as he forced himself to stand to his feet, and turn to them. When he saw the solemn look across all of their faces he knew that it wasn't the case. The realization that he was going to lose a very special person was hitting him, HARD.

"Jason, this is the only way. I'm sorry." Prue offered,

"Not as sorry as me because I have to walk in there and face Phoebe, I have to look her in the face and tell her that I have to kill our baby to save her. How do you think that she is going to feel?" he asked angrily, it was anger not directed towards the sisters but unfortunately they were the people there now, the people that he was taking it out on, the people that he focused blame onto, when really it was him that he blamed, for not coming up with an alternate solution and not been able to save her. To save his baby, he blamed himself.

Piper walked over to Jason and put her hand on his arm, "Jason...I can't lose my baby sister. Please...you have to make her take this." She explained, Jason looked at her, "I'll try. I really will...I don't want to lose her either." Piper nodded and they all turned to face the door.

Jason pushed it open, and saw Phoebe as she shook in pain, unable to open her eyes or even speak, she tried to but unsuccessfully failed. Jason felt a lump form in his throat as his heart beat faster, it felt as if it was going to explode, he cringed and hoped that he would be able to make it through this with out breaking, and losing it.

All were now in the room they were stood near the door, and watched as the heartbreaking scene unfolded before them, watched as Jason made his way to Phoebe.

He hesitantly took steps closer to the bed, each step becoming harder, he sat down next to Phoebe and took a deep breath, pushing the tears back, and putting up a front.

"Phoebe, baby?" He moved his hand up to her face, which was burning up, hot and sticky; a mixture of tears and sweat, Phoebe wasn't looking good, not at all.

"Baby its Jason." Phoebe hared his voice and felt his hand on her cheek, she forced her eyes open with a great deal of effort, her vision was blurred and her head was spinning, she was so weak, she knew herself that she didn't have long.

"I...It hurts!" Was the first thing she said, her voice barely audible, but because of the deathly silence it could be hared by all, "I know Baby. I know." Jason said, Phoebe felt as a tear fell from Jason and splashed onto her hand which he held in his, she knew this wasn't good, "Tell me!" was all she said,

"Phoebe...I" he stopped,

"What?" she asked again, Jason looked into her eyes and knew deep down that she knew what was coming next; his lip trembled as he explained, "I tried, we all did but Phoebe the only way to save you is with this potion." Phoebe felt as her hand trembled, unsure weather she wanted to know, she forced her self to ask, "But?"

"Phoebe, our baby it, won't live." There it was the ultimate sacrifice out in the open.

Phoebe hared it but didn't want to believe it, "No you promised Jason, you promised me...we'd have everything a family, a future...I can't."

"Phoebe I know it's hard, I don't want this either but...it's the only way."

"There...has to be..." Phoebe started coughing as pain ranched through her; she was unable to keep a steady breath.

Jason reached out to help her, but to his surprise and to the others in the room, Phoebe pulled away weakly, and when she could spoke, "Don't touch me, unless you have another solution don't..."

Jason stood up, "Phoebe it's the only way." He shouted, tears tumbling down his face, "Please I'm begging you take the potion."

"You're asking me to kill my baby. How can you do that?"

"Phoebe, if we don't then, we are going to lose you"

"Well I can't...kill...my baby. Not again, it can't happen again." Prue couldn't stand back any longer, "Please Phoebe, I want my sister again."

"Don't touch me...anyone...just don't." Phoebe managed between sobs,

"Phoebe, if you don't take this then you are going to die, I don't want that, I can't lose you." Piper finished, "Look you saved Wyatt, that's why you are here, and I feel responsible, so please just. Take this." She said taking the potion and walking close to Phoebe, "I won't kill my baby Piper."

"Then you'll die, and either way that baby is going to die...


	5. Death tribunal

Part 5

Phoebe felt herself lose control, then everyone in the room turned into Cole, she looked around, all for of them turned into her ex-husband, she felt herself gasping for breath but it was becoming harder to breath harder to focus, "No...NO!"

"You kill my baby Phoebe! You ... killed our ... Baby!"

Phoebe's eyes flew open, she gasped for breath but when she tried to move she felt Jason's strong arms pushing her back to lie down, she looked into his teary eyes, and then she thought, "A dream." She whispered, "You..."

"Phoebe calm down, you just had a bad dream, that's all I haven't moved from your side since Piper left, it was a dream you are safe." Phoebe pulled Jason into her with what little strength that she had left, as her body shook uncontrollably with sobs, "Shush, come on honey."

About tem minuets later Phoebe lay in his arms not moving, Jason lay next to her and his hand rested on her stomach, she spoke in obvious pain, "I had a night mare! Promise you won't kill my baby!"

"I promise Phoebe!" He reassured her, he didn't know the details but knew that Phoebe had a really bad nightmare and he would do anything to stop that from becoming a reality.

There was a knock on the door and Piper walked in, "Phoebe, Jason can I talk?" She asked,

"Yeah!" Jason said

with this Piper and Prue walked in, "I have a solution"

"Will it work?" Jason asked.

Prue took over, she walked to the youngest, and sat next to her, "Phoebe, I'm going to make sure that Piper and I are able to save you and your baby got it?" she asked

Phoebe forced herself to look at her sister, "I can't lose it!"

Prue nodded, "I know baby, and I promise we will save you."

Jason stood up "How exactly?" he asked,

my turn Piper thought, "We are going to have a little chat with are good old friend the elders, and more specifically, the death tribunal, we are going to save you and your family!"

"What do we do?" Jason asked,

"You sit here and look after my baby sister, and don't let anything happen to her, because I will kill you if she is in any worse shape got it"

Jason stood up, "Will this work?" He asked,

"Hay, have your big sisters ever let you down before?" Piper asked,

Phoebe just let tears fall, as pain really was becoming unbearable, "Prue, Piper...if I...I!"

"No Phoebe that isn't going to..."

"IF you don't get back in time, I just...I love you." Piper and Prue now had tears tumbling down there face, both went over to their baby sister and took her hand, "That's not going to happen, and we know you love us, we know that." Piper said,

Prue brought her hand up to Phoebes over heated face, "Baby, please hold on."

Phoebe just closed her eyes relishing in the comforting touch of her sisters, "Love you." She whispered,

they both kissed her on the forehead and stood up, "We won't be long, Jason, look after her, please." He nodded,

"Don't be long!" He said they understood by that he was unsure how long Phoebe could hold on for.

They nodded and casting one last look at the baby sister they turned to the door, "Leo will be up there with us so if you need anything just call."

Jason nodded, "Okay." He said, "Good luck." Phoebe was now crying due to pain, physical and mental.

* * *

"Prue, I can't loose my baby sister."

"I know that won't happen." Piper nodded, it was then Leo appeared in front of them, "Ready to go?" He asked,

"As I'll ever be" Piper answered, taking her husbands hand and Prue's, he orbed up there to the fluffy ness of white lighter land, a land not so fluffy, and not so inviting to none whitelighters but this was there only chance, the only way that they could save their sister.

Before they knew it they were stood in a large white chamber, sat in a row were three head elders, each looked just as old as the last, nether looked inviting, "Who dears to enter the chamber." A voice bellowed,

Leo spoke up, "sir, we request permission to freely speak."

The elders cast a glance across each other, until on nodded, "Permission granted, step up!"

Leo stepped forward, "We want to speak about the latest events..."

before Leo could finish one of the elders spoke, "Ah, that event would be that of the youngest..."

"Yes, it is. Phoebe has been injured by the arrow of a dark lighter, we would like you to reverse this effect immediately" Leo said,

"Leo, we have assigned not one but two whitelighters to the Halliwell household, you have the power to reverse the effects of an arrow, she isn't whitelighter, and she can not die from the poison."

Leo stepped closer, "Yes but she is with child..."

"CHILD" Another repeated, "And how dose this affect her condition?" He asked,

"The child is that of Jason." Leo explained, one elder stood to his feet,

"DEAN, JASON DEAN!" He boomed, "Leo, tell me, you are not suggesting these two have become a...an item!"

"That is exactly what I am telling you; reverse the effects of this, I beg of you."

One elder got off of his chair and stood to his feet, obviously he was in charge "It is for these reasons exactly that we forbid the pairing of charge and whitelighter, we can not reverse the affects of this..."

"If you don't then the youngest will die..."

"Leo" Shouted the elder, "just because these are the charmed ones we can not favor them over any other charge...we can not"

"These girls jeopardized their every existence to do your work to fight the fight..." Leo fought,

"Yes and in doing so have broken every rule that we have..."

"Rule...my god these girls have been through so much, you can not compare there mistakes to the success."

"I am afraid that is exactly what we can do"

"Well you will have a hard time, that girl has done so much good..."

"That girl you refer to has jeopardized, her life, the life of the charmed ones and the exposure of magic, more times than I care to count."

"She has always fixed her mistakes..."

"Mistakes, much like this that should never have happened, mistakes that have happened because of carelessness and this is no exception..."

"She had no Idea that Jason was a whitelighter, she only found out today..."

"All be it...she was deceived by those she trusted, she still has many more examples of her carelessness, how did she become struck by an arrow?" he asked

That was it, this guy continuously bad mouthed her baby sister and she had taken as much as she was prepared to, she stepped forward and erupted, "I demand that you reverse these effects."

"Ah, another of those witches who seem not to care for the rules and laws we set down, the middle sister, Piper Halliwell."

"Look my sister would give her life for the greater good, all in this room know that and she would sacrifice herself for her family."

Prue tried to calm Piper down but couldn't get a word in, as was the same in Leo's case, "You sent her the premonition, she saw my son was in danger and reacted, how can you condemn her to a death sentence, for saving her family..."

"As you said she has sacrificed herself, another careless stunt, diving in front of the arrow."

"Careless! What gives you the right to sit up here on your ass and bad mouth my sister? Now you let us save her and her baby"

"You really think it is that simple?" the head elder once again bellowed,

"I know it's that simple...now save my sister."

"What makes you think I am prepared to erase the course lay out...especially for the youngest."

Oh that was it, Prue's turn, she stepped up to base, into the light and let go, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She shouted,

"I'll tell you...all three of you exactly what that means to perform such a task, to carry something such as this out I need to be convinced she is worth it, right now I have a never ending list of faults"

"Faults. You want to know something my sister would do anything for the good of magic and the safety of an innocent" Prue corrected,

"Oh really, anything..."

"Anything!" Prue echoed, sounding confident,

"Well then all these faults must have a rational explanation...so how about you give me one." Prue and Piper nodded, "Hit us..."

"How about the most famous of her mistakes, BALTHAZOR! Why did she fail to kill him?"

"She loved him."

"Oh she loved him...but surly she would have given him up for the good of magic, the safety of innocents."

"She killed him, numerous occasions" piper corrected,

"Yes she did but not when it mattered the most. Not when she could have reduced the demonic problems, stop him from succeeding the thrown and becoming the source"

"She killed him while pregnant with his child, now if that is not showing you here that she would do anything for the good of magic then nothing will."

"Ah and this leads to another fault, the demonic child she carried" He continued, "not only could this have been dangerous for both good and evil to have such a mix of pure magic both evil and good could have been disastrous"

"Could have been, but once again Phoebe did what she had to..."

"Yes but the problem is she should never have allowed herself to get into such a predicament, we are not here for a get out of jail free card..."

Leo stepped up, "you are only picking up on her faults, what about the good she has done? Phoebe Halliwell has done more good that most..."

"Care to shear?" the elder asked,

"I am not going to stand here swapping ideas with you...that girl deserves more respect from you, from magic...I love that girl like a sister...and you fail to realize in letting her die you will lose more than Phoebe...you will lose the power of three, the trust of her sisters and the respect of two whitelighters."

"I think it is you Leo who has lost respect for us do you understand whom exactly it is you are talking to?" The elder bellowed,

"oh trust me, I know exactly, I ask you to do this for me, for her, for the greater good."

The elder stopped a moment, "I realize in letting the youngest die, I would lose more than I care to...so I have a few conditions..."

"Which are?" Prue jumped in,

"If I were to agree to reverse the affects, there is to be changes, these are requests that can not be argued against either, you take my offer or leave to be with your dieing sister."

"What are they? What do we have to do?" Piper asked

"You have to agree to..."


	6. What happens to you?

Part 6

Phoebe couldn't sleep, her body was becoming numb and she knew she didn't have long left.

Jason felt Phoebe as she became weaker, and with every passing moment he held onto that much tighter, both softly spoke to each other, sweet words that they may never again get to speak.

"I love you Phoebe." Jason said as he held back the tears,

Phoebe forced herself onto her side, so they looked into each others eyes, "Don't...leave"

"I'm not going anywhere!" he reassured her,

"If I die..."

"Not going to happen." He reassured, "Your sisters wouldn't let it."

"No...Jason, I could die...If I do please...look after them."

Jason brought his hand up to Phoebe's face, and brought his fingers gently down on the side of her cheek. "I have never loved someone as much as I love you."

"Jason, tell me...who you were...before..."

"I became a whitelighter?" he asked,

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah"

"I was a police officer"

"Were you married?" she asked,

"Yeah, with a kid, a little boy. He was three when I died."

"How did you die?" Phoebe asked,

"I...was called out to a robbery, he shot at my partner and I jumped in front of him took the bullet."

"What's it like?" Phoebe asked,

"Death?" Jason asked,

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah."

"It's soft, a scene of ending, closure comes over you, you know that everything has a reason..."

"What was the reason for you dieing?" she asked,

"To be here with you" Tears rolled down both there faces and Jason softly brought his lips closer to hers and they sheared a soft kiss, maybe there last, "Hold me!" she eventually said, with this Jason pulled her up into his arms as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

"No way Prue, I won't let you" Piper shouted,

"We have no choice."

"Yes we do, let me do it."

"No Piper"

"Why?"

"Piper you have a husband a child, don't let them lose you like we lost mom."

"Well I can't lose you, you are my mom, and you are Phoebe's mom"

"Piper, just...let me do this."

"Prue you can't..." Leo jumped in,

"I just did, now take the potion from him, and leave, go back and save my baby."

"What happens to you?"

Prue shrugged, "I don't know yet."

"Prue this could be dangerous" Leo informed,

"It's our only way."

"There has to be another way." Piper practically begged,

"Piper, trust me I'll be back tomorrow, just make sure that my baby is okay."

With this Prue hugged the middle sister and kissed her on the forehead, "Be careful Prue and come home alive okay."

"Would I ever let you down?" Prue then moved onto Leo her brother in law, he brother and friend, "Look after them Leo. Please!"

"Prue, watch your back okay! And Prue call. If you need me call what's another broken rule to add to our collection."

He laughed as did Prue, then she went to hug him as she did she whispered in his ear, "If I don't come back, look after them. Please Leo..."

He nodded, "Trust me, you're coming back." Prue nodded.

As Leo walked back he took the potion from the head elder, "We except your conditions but I want you to watch out for her."

The elder nodded his head, "Will do. And this is a one off Leo, don't bring them up here after this."

"Just promise you'll look out for her."

With this Leo turned back to his wife and sister, "We have to get this back to Phoebe" he announced, "Prue take care of your self, I'll see you later."

Prue nodded, "Piper, I'll be back...don't worry"

"Love you Prue" Piper said, it was then they were engulfed in a spiral of orbs, a warmth like no other and they re-materialized in Phoebe's room.

Prue looked at the elders, "So how about you explain just what it is exactly you want?" She asked


	7. If she even returns at all

Hay guys...I know i know could i have taken anylonger updating this fic...

Well i got writers block...DAMN thing. Sorry.

Well thanks for all the reviews i'm getting and i hope, now i have a bit of time off to be able to Update more fics more often. I thank u greatly for your patients. TOTEM

SO tell me what you think of CHAPTER 7.

-----------------

Part 7

What Piper and Leo saw when they orbed in they were not expecting, neither of them were excepting to find Jason so broken up, no even able to speak, the room filled with silence as Phoebe lay motionless in his arms, Piper held the potion and stepped out of her husbands embrace, "We have it, the potion!" Piper announced, Phoebe by this time was too weak to open her eyes, to speak, to move.

Jason looked up, "Will it help!" he asked,

"It'll save Phoebe and your baby." She explained, Piper walked over to a semi-conscious Phoebe stroked her arm, "Baby, we got it…you are going to be okay."

Phoebe forced open her eyes, and Piper took the lid of the potion, Jason helped her sit up as they gave it to Phoebe to drink. After she had drunk it she lay back down on the bed, Jason looked at Piper, "What's happening?"

"She'll be out for a few hours; she's been through a lot she just needs to rest." Jason kissed Phoebe on the cheek and moved himself off the bed, "I have to…" HE turned and walked from the bed, "I just need to get out of here a minuet."

"Jason go. I'll sit with her." Jason nodded, grateful at Piper's offer, then he opened the door and walked away.

Leo walked over to Piper, "Don't worry about them, any of them, Prue and Phoebe will be fine, and I am going to talk to Jason." Piper nodded not taking her eyes off the youngest.

With this Leo left the room and headed off down the corridor, in search of Jason. He found him stood in the kitchen leaning against the wall; Leo knew that he wasn't handling this well. He cautiously made his way over, "Jas, you okay?" He asked,

"no where near okay." Jason said simply, there were a few moments of silence then Jason turned to Leo, "She…asked me…what it's like to die." He chocked out, "and I had to sit telling her that, it's painless, and you feel nothing but happiness…but that isn't true, it was killing me, lying but I couldn't tell her the truth that…it would tare at her lungs, her whole body would in tremendous pain and she would probably pass out from the pain before she dies from the poison, finally resulting in a heart attack the would last several minuets long, and in this time she would feel the blood as it failed to fill her body, as her heart failed to pump and she would slowly suffocate." Jason was so angry,

"I know that this is hard Jason, but she is going to be fine, Phoebe and your baby are going to be fine."

"What if…"

"Don't think about that, right now, be strong for her, she needs you."

"She was so close to dieing"

"And it wouldn't be the first time, trust me, she'll be fine." Leo said.

There were a few more moments of silence and Jason said, "Is she really going to be fine."

Leo smiled, "She'll be great."

"How did you do it?" He asked

"I don't quite know" Leo answered, "We still might be paying the consequences" He mumbled looking up to the sky

Jason clicked, "Prue, Where is she?"

"I don't know exactly, somewhere up there." Leo explained,

"Tell me what happened?"

"They had a big argument, I mean Jesus they were going to just let her die, said it was he fault…but you know we weren't having that, we shouted across at each other and eventually, they said the would save her on a few conditions…"

"Which are?" Jason asked,

"One of us had to stay and help them fight some evil, and we had to be prepared, if necessary to give our life for it…"

"Prue is putting her life n danger for…them." He said, indicating towards the sky,

"NO!" Leo answered, "Prue is putting her life in danger for Phoebe. And trust me she wouldn't have had it any other way"

"You said a few…" Leo looked at Jason curiously,

"Few…" then it clicked, "The other one was that, if we put ourselves in further danger from a result of our actions, or…our inability to follow the rules then they will no longer help us." Jason nodded his head, then looked at the floor,

"GO be with Phoebe she needs you, all we can do is sit and wait" Leo explained,

"I'll make us some food"

"You cook?" Jason asked,

"Looks like I do now…go…" Jason nodded, "Thanks for the pep talk" he answered.

Once the kitchen was empty Leo was stood there, he walked over and opened the fridge, "So…food…" He searched up and down, "Come on this can not be this hard…Piper does it…" he pondered.

The door to the room opened, she didn't have to look, she knew who it was, she knew that it was Jason, "I thought that I was going to lose my sister" she said simply, "I still might!"

Jason walked over and sat next to Piper on the bed, "Prue's strong…I haven't known her long…but I know that she wouldn't have agreed to this if she thought that she wouldn't see you or Phoebe again…"

"I want to believe that, but can't…until I see my sister walk through that door, and put her arms around my…I can't believe that."

Jason looked at the floor, "Do you think that…Phoebe will be okay?"

"We gave her the potion she'll be fine." Piper said, as she tightened the grip on her little sister's hand.

"…What about with me been a…whitelighter?" he asked cautiously,

"Trust me Jason…when my sister is better, she is going to shout at you, a lot…but nothing could destroy the love you have for each other…no even this." Jason nodded slowly, "I should have told her."

"Maybe…but she never exactly rushed to tell you she was a which, she'll be angry, but understand…"

--------

Prue looked at them, the elders, those that cause her family so much pain, she knew they were difficult to work with but this was just insane, "So let me get this straight?" She asked, "You expect me to do this, suicide mission for you with out information or you actually preparing me for it?"

"You will get what we feel you need to par take in this mission" The elders voice boomed.

"Well look, you guys can at least tell me how they are doing, my family…" Prue pushed

"Your family are, they are fine…Phoebe is recovering, Piper is obsessing, leo is attempting to cook and Jason is sitting at your sisters bedside worried sick" Prue swung around to see a guy stood in the corner of the room…

"And you are?"

"Well let's just say that I'm your…yeah hell, why not, guardian angel"

Prue just watched as he advanced towards her, she had to admit he was handsome but he had this mysterious thing going on…she didn't know who he was but could tell from his cocky attitude that he was not going anywhere for a while. He was around…for god knows how long. "You got a name?" She asked

"His name is not what you need to know, you need to know how he is going to help you in your mission…he is the key" The elder who was behind Prue spoke.

"So what I just call him KEY?" Prue asked, "Look, name first then how about you tell me just how you know so much about my god damn family then and only then do we even attempt to talk about the mission."

"Zack. I have been assigned to the Halliwell family as there third White lighter and I watch over you. Now as for the mission…we as in, myself and you, as a team, a group a pair and a couple will go down to the underworld on the wholesome transportation of Zack – o – orb to take care of this little situation that has become much more than that down there. I will be there to guide you and well…make sure that I can prevent the death of you and the end of the power of three, and you in return will do what I say, when I say it…and we shall get along great"

Prue stood staring at him wide eyed and moth open and all, she was shocked, he spoke faster than a parrot on speed. "Well…" She managed to snap out of her trance, turning to the elders behind, "It seems that it is possible to find someone more annoying than Piper when she is cooking? I'm impressed, she turned back to face him, "So Zack your our new Whitelighter?" She asked

"Incorrect, I am your new white lighter…Piper has Leo, Phoebe has Jason and you, Dearest Prue have myself…Zack, and my friends call me Z, you may call me… Zack. Any questions?"

"Yeah, actually…I do…How come my sisters got the cute Whitelighters and I have the one who seems to be on speed or something?" Of course he was cute but there was no way on this earth she would let him know that. Of cause he already knew himself he was great looking but…

"PRUE, ZACK we do not have time for this…Zack take Prue somewhere, somewhere safe for now…explain this all to her and then we will start everything off from there." The elder ordered.

Zack complied and walked forward, "Care to take a ride?" He asked offering her his hand, she looked from the elders to his hand and then took it, "Okay then, off we go" He spoke before both were consumed by the blue and white orbs that clustered around the forms of where they where...

when they died away and before the elders stood nothing but emptiness The oldest on the right turned, "Do you think that she will succeed?"

"For her sake and ours, I hope so, I can only prey that she returns victorious"

"If she even returns at all." Another offered.


End file.
